


Words To A Line

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cigarettes and tiny liquor bottles mixed with a young James Dean. What could possibly go wrong?|| Song Fic, each chapter is a different song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words To A Line

**Author's Note:**

> yo so I wrote this a while back and I'm pretty proud of it. So yeah this is part one. Also on my group wattpad (A_C_E_)

**_Young James Dean._ **

Dan Howell was attractive. It was, like, a fact of _life._ Everyone knew it, guys, and girls, straight, and gay. No matter which team you swung for, you wanted to bed Dan Howell. His long legs and sly smirk probably made it harder for people not to give him bedroom eyes. However Dan never gave in. He didn’t bed anyone, no matter the rumours. He didn’t like pompous jerks, like Jason Maine, he didn’t like jocks, like Tristan Grace. Although, he kind of had a _thing_ for punks. His best friend PJ would go as far as saying he didn’t have a thing for punks, and that he, in fact, only had a thing for Phil Lester, but Dan would deny it to his last breath. He didn’t like Phil Lester. ~~Well maybe only a little~~.

“ ** _Some say he looks just like his father._** ”

He was walking down the school hallway on his way to class when he heard some girls muttering to each other. He glanced at them and realised they were staring at him, that meant they were talking about him. It was true, this particular rumor, he looked almost exactly like his father, same hair, eyes, face shape. He liked looking like his father, it seemed to be the only thing they had in common. To say Dan didn’t talk to his family often was an understatement, if he was honest, he would say he really only spoke to his younger sister Alexa. She was the only one, apart from PJ, who knew about his sexuality, and she was the only member of his family that would accept him.

**_But he could never love somebody’s daughter._ **

He definitely didn’t like girls. He swung for the other team. Of course this wasn’t the only reason he didn’t sleep with people. He just didn’t like the concept, he had researched it and had come to the conclusion he was a gay asexual human being. But still, he had a reputation to uphold, so he told no one and continued on his merry little way. The student body had no idea of this, of course, and always flirted with him, mainly the girls, ~~unfortunately~~.

**_Football team, loved more than just the game._ **

He was on the football team, an excuse to ogle the boys and not be classed as a weirdo, everyone sneaks a peek in the shower rooms. Coincidentally Phil Lester happened to be on the football team. And again, that would be what PJ said was the reason he was on the football team. And again, Dan would vehemently deny it. He loved looking at the boys, and playing the game. That. Was. It.

**_So he vowed to be his husband at the altar._ **

Okay, Dan knows he shouldn’t lie to himself and admit he likes Phil but he just didn’t want to. He didn’t want to force himself into that. To him crushes were torture. And people don’t seem to realise that. People who have forgotten what a crush actually feels like will describe it _so wrong._ Like happiness and the feeling of walking on air when they are around that person. And they are so wrong and so right all at the same time. Crushes were soul-destroying painful emotions that made them blush and stutter, but feel lighter than a cloud and Dan didn’t want to put himself through that. He didn’t want to rise so much, and fall so hard. However if he was brave enough to even _admit_ he liked Phil he would be brave enough to tell PJ and then maybe even tell Phil himself. He knew he could do it. It was seven simple words that seemed to crumble his confidence. ‘ _I have a crush on Phil Lester.’_

 

* * *

  ** _Cigarettes and tiny liquor bottles._**

Phil Lester was a punk. It was a fact of, like, _life_. He was scary, nobody could get close to him, and he didn’t want anyone close to him. Only Chris, his best friend, could get close and this was only because they grew up together. He smoked, he drank. Some say he drank straight vodka from a water bottle. That was, of course, a lie, imagine if he turned up to a lesson hammered drunk. No, it was extremely weak gin and tonic, just enough to make him buzzed. Enough to help him face the lessons and insufferable teachers. It’s not that he was an alcoholic or a chain-smoker, it’s just that he needed to feel _something_ and he didn’t know any other way _to feel._ The warmth he feels distracts him from the cold he faces daily.

**_Just what you’d expect inside ~~her~~ his new ~~Balenciaga~~ fast black sports car._ **

Okay, so he was a little bit rich too. His dad never looked inside his car, so it had old bottles of whiskey and crumpled cigarette packets, still with one or two cigs in it, on the floor. He didn’t really _want_ to be this way but he had a reputation to uphold. He liked the car though, he liked the sense of going fast. It made him feel alive, the blood coursing through his veins, the wind ripping through the open windows.

**_Viral mess turned dreams into an empire._ **

He was on the football team, not by choice, and not to scope out cheerleaders, _god no he did not like girls._ His father forced him to join the team, something about college and ‘ _this is your dream’_ it wasn’t, of course, but hell if he went against his father’s wishes. The fact he didn’t plan on going to college was something too. And so Phil went with it, went to practises, played the game, ~~stared at Dan Howell~~. Did what his father wanted, ignoring his mental state and pushing forward. Hiding his sexuality, and going on dates with irritating cheerleaders.

**_Self-made success now ~~she~~ he rolls with Rockefellers._ **

He couldn’t do it anymore. Phil could not physically go any longer with his father’s plans, he’d gone along with them for thirteen years and he’d finally had enough. He just had to work up the courage to tell his father he was quitting football. It wouldn’t be too difficult. All he had to say was “Dad, I’m not going along with your dream anymore, I’m not doing football anymore.” Maybe he should write cue cards instead and form a whole debate with rebuttal on why he wasn’t going to play the dumb sport anymore. Okay he was decided. _He wasn’t playing football anymore._

 


End file.
